


A Walk In The Park

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Central Park, Fluff, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, Summer, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt 1: Park</p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine decide to go spend their day in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/145387056565/a-walk-in-the-park

They had been back in the city for one year. The year before, when they first returned to New York, Kurt and Blaine hadn’t really gotten any time to reacquaint themselves with the city. They had jumped right back into school and work because getting degrees and paying rent were important things. This summer, though, Kurt had recently graduated from NYADA, and Blaine had the month of May off before starting his summer classes at NYU. They could have either gone away on a vacation for a few days or stayed home and toured their own city. They chose to stay in the city and see the sights that they rarely got to see in their daily life.

New York never failed to disappoint. One particular morning, Kurt and Blaine woke up, curled together underneath the blankets in their bedroom, just as the sun was rising. They never planned their days ahead of time, choosing to plan out their fun the day of. 

“Good morning,” Blaine said, grinning as Kurt blinked his eyes open. The sweet moments between them right when they woke up were some of Blaine’s favorite.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, chasing after his warmth since, at some point in the middle of the night, the air conditioning had cut on. “Good morning,” Kurt said, voice still sleepy. 

“What does the future Broadway star want to do today?”

Kurt laughed. They had had to put a pause on their month of fun the day before because Kurt was auditioning for a show. “It was just an audition. I probably won’t even get a callback. But to answer your question, I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking a picnic in Central Park. We can just grab some food there so we don’t have to carry food around. We could just spend the day there if we want.”

“I think that is a great idea,” Kurt said. “When do you want to go?”

Blaine looked over at his nightstand to check the time. It was just after 7 am. “I’d say soon. Just spend the day in the park. Maybe something cool will be going on.”

They laid in bed for a few moments longer as they both continued to wake up. After a few minutes, Kurt and Blaine both decided it was time to get up. They stretched and stood up, deciding to get ready for their day. They got dressed and walked out to their kitchen to get some breakfast. They sat down with bowls of cereal and coffee as their choice for breakfast. After bowls and mugs were in the sink, ready to be washed once they got back, Kurt and Blaine left the apartment and headed for Central Park.

When they got to the park, they noticed that there was strangely a large amount of people there considering how early in the morning it was.

“I wonder what’s going on,” Blaine said as they made their way through the crowd of people. 

Kurt looked around. “I was wondering that too. Must be some event or something. We can always ask someone.”

Blaine walked over to two girls who were dressed in Katy Perry t-shirts and denim shorts. “Do you guys know what’s going on?”

“Yeah! It’s the GMA Summer Concert Series. Katy Perry is performing today,” one of the girls answered.

Blaine turned around to face Kurt. “Babe, did you hear that? Katy Perry.”

Kurt chuckled at Blaine’s reaction, and then turned to the girls. “GMA concerts are free, right?”

“Yep,” the other girl said, smiling. “All you have to do is show up.”

“Kurt, can we please go see Katy Perry?” Blaine asked, giving Kurt the best puppy dog face he could manage. 

Kurt tried to keep a straight face and hold out just to torture Blaine a little bit, but it didn’t take very long at all for him to crack and fall victim to Blaine’s puppy dog face. “Oh, okay fine,” Kurt answered, resulting in Blaine jumping up and down excitedly. Kurt laughed as he watched his husband become overly excited over a free Katy Perry concert. “I swear, if our kids end up with your puppy dog face, I am so screwed,” Kurt joked.

“Do you guys know where we’d need to go for the concert?” Blaine asked the two girls who were watching Kurt and Blaine and laughing. 

“Yeah,” the first girl answered. “You go right over there,” she said, pointing them in the right direction.

Kurt and Blaine walked over to where the concert was to be held, where they stood for about an hour before the concert finally began. They sang along to the words and danced to the music while watching Katy Perry on stage. When the concert ended, the couple made their way over to Central Park Zoo, which had opened while they were at the concert. They walked through the zoo, imitating the different animals when they could, not caring if they made fools out of themselves walking like penguins. 

“Oh my gosh, Blaine, stop,” Kurt said, laughing hard when they were at the snow leopard enclosure. The snow leopard was walking back and forth by the glass, and Blaine was following it. Every few minutes, the snow leopard would stop and look through the glass at Blaine, who had also stopped. “Quit harassing the snow leopard and come on. I’m getting hungry and you promised a picnic.”

They left the Zoo and wandered around in search of a food vendor and a good place to picnic. They found the spot they wanted with a food vendor nearby after ten minutes or so of walking around the park. They paid for their food and headed over to the picnic tables on the Great Hill. They sat back and ate while watching families nearby playing games together.

“That’ll be us one day,” Kurt said, pointing discreetly over at two men playing what looked like tag with a little girl about 3 years old.

Blaine looked over in the direction Kurt was looking and smiled at the small family. “I can’t wait.”

Kurt smiled over at Blaine. “This was a great idea. It’s the perfect day for a day in the park.”

“I thought so. That’s why I suggested it.”

“Where to next?” Kurt asked, wiping his hands and mouth on a napkin.

“I don’t know,” Blaine said. “Let’s just walk around the park until we figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/145387056565/a-walk-in-the-park


End file.
